Il Stop The World
by WillStrongholdsTwin
Summary: What happened after the homecoming. a new villain arises and its the last one Will would ever think of... dealing with relationships and superpowers can be a burden. with WillLayla ZachMagenta also WarrenIcegirl EvanNobody
1. Chapter 1

The pretty red headed girl jumped out of bed after lounging around in bed for as long as she could get away with, without being late. Layla shuffled to the bathroom to get herself ready for school. She had never ben one to care about her hair so she was done in a few minutes. She jumped down the stairs feeling happy about starting her day. She quickly grabbed her breakfast (all vegetarian food) and stepped out the door and started down the street.

On the other side of town the dark haired boy woke up in a dayz to the blaring of his alarm(late again). He threw on his cloths fixed his hair in record time and ran out the door. A few minutes later Will Stronghold came racing back through the door and he grabbed his bag and threw his books in and he dashed out the dor again_."I hope Layla won't be mad that I'm late" _Will thought to himself as he ran down the street. Even though he had only professed his love to her a few weeks earlier, the rush was still with him. Every time he looked at her he got a giddy feeling that made him want to fly(which conveniently he could do).

When Layla got to the bus stop, Will was'nt there yet,so she dropped her bag down on the curb and sat down next to it. As she waited for Will to show up, her mind drifted, and she thought about the last couple of weeks. In the short time that she and her friends had been at high school things had changed alot.

First thing was the overall state of the school. Having smashed many of the holes in the walls himself, Will had offered to help fix everything. But taking into account that he had saved the school, and possibly the world from certain doom, that and all the damage he had already done, the staff had said thanks but no thanks to his offers of aid. Not only had Layla's school life changed, her personal life had taken a turn for the better also. Layla tilted her head toward the sun and allowed herself a small smile, thinking about how her crush of many years had kissed her in the hall of the school at homecomming. Even if it was just because he was about to go fight one of the most nefarious villains ever to walk the earth, Layla still thought it was romantic.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. She knew the footsteps, having heard them thousands of times, in various sizes of shoes. "Will!" she said, jumping up to greet him. "Hi Layla, I'm sorry im late, my workout took longer than I thought this morning" explained the dark haired boy walking up the street. "It's ok, your not that late" Layla said jokingly.

They both sat down, and Layla rested her head on Wills shoulder. As Will felt Layla head lean against his shoulder, he thought about how lucky he was to have her. Will found her hand and their fingers intertwined. They both waited on the curb, sharing this moment as they waited for the bus. After a while Will opened his mouth to speak, "Layla I..." "The bus is here," she said, pointing to the approaching supersonic transport, cunningly disguised as a bus. Will mentaly kicked himself for waiting to long to open his mouth. _"Timing is everything" _he thought to himself as he sat down next to Layla.

She started talking to Magenta and Zach who were holding hands in the next seat."So Layla how was your weekend?" asked Magenta who was leaning up against a glowing form with an equaly illuminated arm around her waist. "It was ok not a lot happened.." after these words Will lost track of the conversation and he started gazing out the window. He was lost in thought until Layla tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "Will you were about to say something before we got on the bus, what was it?" she asked. "I was just going to say th-" but Will was interupted by feeling of weightlessnes in the pit of his stomach, and the screams of the students as the bus plummeted off the end or an unfinished bridge. The voice of Ron Wilson(Bus Driver) came over the intercom with a crackle, and over the yells and screams of the kids, four distinct words could be heard. "Next stop, Sky High!"

Will, having lost himself in the clouds, was jolted back to reality once again by the shaking of the bus as it landed. "Sorry kids I just can't get the hang of these landings" appologized Ron Wilson(Bus Driver). "It's ok Ron you'll get it eventualy" joked Will pating the Driver on the back. As the group walked up the steps of the school Will spotted Warren with his new girlfried(fire and ice who'd have thought) and he waved him over." Hey Stronghold" Warren said as he joined the group beside Evan. "Hey Warren how'd the long weekend go?" Will asked, letting go of Laylas hand to slap Warrens out-stretched palm. Even though he had let go Layla knew that he was just greeting Warren. That was her favortie part about her relationship with Will, the fact that even though he had never said it she knew that he realy loved her. Sure enough after Warren had left with his girlfriend to their class, Will had looped his arm through hers and lat his hand resume its former position on hers.

She smiled to herself all the way through the halls, and all the way until she was sitting on Wills lap(he had been tranfered back to his friends class by request) waiting for their teacher Mr. Boy to arrive. Will had just looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Mr. Boy bustled into the room in his patched jacket, and after a quick trip behind the blakboard, his super costume. "Alright class, lets settle down and get our books out, now that we are doing both hero and sidekick lessons we have a lot to do." he said while still holding his pose on top of his desk. As the class settled down Will closed his mouth and Layla walked over to her desk. As the class slowly started up with the lesson (what to do if your partner has been brainwashed into thinking he is some form of animal) Will was metaly kicking himself. _"Yeah, real smooth Stronghold"_ he thought. Mr Boy saw Will daydreaming and asked if anything was the matter. "No Mr Boy i was just getting my books" Will stammered as the class laughed. "Good," said Mr Boy",now if your hero, I mean partner, has been turned into a chicken you have to..." continued Mr Boy. Will, after looking at Layla for a moment admiring her beauty, got his books out and joined with the lesson."Now if your partner is brainwashed to thinking he is a horse you must first...

When class let out for lunch Will made his way to the lunchroom forgetting Layla in his anticipation to get there faster (he had forgotten breakfast)


	2. Couples Hour

When class let out for lunch Will made his way to the lunchroom forgetting Layla in his anticipation to get there faster (he had forgotten breakfast). He sat down at his usual table with Evan already there. "Hey Evan" he said as he sat down. He paid no attention when Evan did'nt give him an answer and he also did'nt notice the look Evan shot at him either, because Layla Zach and Magenta had just walked into the cafeteria and Will was waving them over. Zach and Magenta sat down next to Evan, accidentaly knocking his books off the table. "Im sorry Evan " apologized Zach looking over "Yeah, let me help you get those" added Magenta getting up to help. "No its ok guys, I would'nt want to interupt couples hour in the cafeteria" Evan muttered as he scooped up his books and left, almost running into Warren and his new girlfriend. "What was that about" Magenta said in an offended tone "I was just trying to help!" she continued. "He probably just had a rough morning" reasoned Will. Everyone nodded in agreement, although Magenta still looked a offended. Everyone at the table quickly forgot about Evan's outburst, and their regular conversation(teachers,boys/girls and music) started up again.

Evan stormed his way through the halls heading towards the library._"I can't take it anymore, there always so happy and lovey dovey it makes me sick"._ He fumed to himself as he burst through the doors to the library, after a quick glance around he realizd that he had taken a wrong turn and had ended up in the gym. He threw the doors open and left the laughs of the class inside behind him._"They have no idea what I'm going through, but it does'nt matter," _he thought to himself "_I dont need them anyway."_

Back in the cafeteria Will was the onyl one not talking exitedly about something or other, instead he was staring out the window of the school into the clouds. Layla caught him daydreaming and lightly punched him in the arm. "Huh, what!" Will stammered, almost falling out of his seat. "Whats on your mind?" Layla asked tilting her head. "Oh nothing important, just Evan. What was with him anyway?" Will replied lokin around the table for any idea as to waht was wrong with their friend. When he received no answer's Will merely shrugged his shoulders an everyone else got on with their conversations.

Next period was gym and Will could'nt wait. He and Warren had been champions of save the citizen for as long as anyone could remember. Will raced to his locker and grabbed his gym cloths and he bolted back to the gym, nearly knocking Evan through a wall. He reached he dressing room just as Warren was leaving, already in his equipment. "Better hurry up stronghold that dummy's not going to rescue itself." Warren called after Will as he raced to get dressed. He and Warren stepped out into the arena to the applause of the crowd. They both waved and smiled as Coach Boomer anounced them, "...champions for 7 weeks running, Warren Peace and Will Stronghold!" the crowd broke into louder applause. When Will and Warren had made their way to the center of the arena and the crowd had died down, Coach Boomer announced the challengers. "And challenging our champions today are Larry and Evan! Suit up and make your way down to the arena!" yelled Boomer at his usual overly loud tone. The two made their way down to the dressing rooms with Larry trying to start a conversation."So do you want to be heroes or villains?" asked Larry in a vain attempt to start conversation. "Villains." said Evan flatly."Well whatever we are it will be tough to beat Will and Warren, I mean no offense but melting can only go so far" Larry said with a laugh. "Don't worry, you just take care of Peace, I've got something that will knock Stronghold to pieces" Evan said without changing his expression. Larry opened his mouth to ask what, but thought better of it. They finished gearing up in silence and made their way over to the arena entrance. Larry turned to Evan with a smile "Lets go out there and try to have fun" he said holding his hand out for a high five. Evan pushed his way past him without a word and into the arena. Larry took his hand down slowly and followed him out.


	3. Save the Citizen

"Stronghold, Peace, what will it be today heroes, or villains" Coach Boomer asked, already knowing the answer. Will and Warren looked at each for a few seconds and turned back to Coach Boomer

"Heroes!" they both said in unison

"I'm shocked" Coach Boomer said sarcasticaly, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Well, I guess that means Rocky and Puddles here will be our villains today." quipped Boomer as Evan clenched his fists in his pockets.

"Alright students take your places and we'll begin" shouted the coach as he climbed into his referee's chair.

Will and Warren made their way to their side of the arena discussing strategy's to beat their old record of 20 seconds to save the citizen.

"OK well we know Evan's not going to do much except stain the floor, but Larry's a tough cookie," said Will ",so I'll take care of him." he finished.

"Sounds like a plan." said Warren as his hands started to glow red like embers.

On the other side of the arena Larry's attempts to spark any kind of conversation were being quickly dispatched by his silent partner.

"So I guess I could handle Will and Warren is a bit of a hard case so-" "Dont talk" snapped Evan interupting Larry in mid strategy. "Just stay out of my way" he finished monotonously. When both pairs had arrived at their respective sides of the arena Coach Boomer stood up on his chair to start the match. As the crowd couted down with the Coach, Will glanced across to his friend. The second their eyes met Will felt a shiver run down his spine, and he quickly looked away. On the other side of the arena Evan stared ahead with one goal in mind, humiliating those two preppy heroes ahead of him. The buzzer sounded and the figure beside Evan exploded into a giant rocky monster, and he watched Larry run forward and leap forward at Will Stronghold. After watching Warren pelt Larry from behind with fireballs while Will held his rocky form still. Larry lashed out with a free arm and knocked Warren hard against the boards where he fell to the floor hard. Larry's monstrous form leaped to its feet and started towards Warren who was shakily getting to his feet. The half flaming form of Warren Peace turned to face to 2,000 pound boulder hurtling his way and braced himself for an impact... but it never came. Evan, still having not moved, watched as Will delivered a thundering punch to the rock that served as Larry's head to send him flying across the arena and crashing into a dumpster. Warren and Will watched as Larry transformed back into his 90 pound self. They exchanged a quick high five and then turned around to save the citizen. But instead of seeing an open floor in front of them, Warren and Will found themselves face to face to face with Evan standing silently between them and their victim.

There was a crackling sound as the intercom sparked to life. "Coach Boomer to the head office imediatly please."Boomer got up from his chair and called down to the heroes and villains "I'v got to run to the office, just keep it clean boys and I'l be right back." And with that Coach Boomer left the gym.

"Looks like its up to you Evan" called out Will trying to break the silence.

"Why don't you just step aside and let us get our victim" suggested Warren mockingly

"Not a chance" shouted Evan staring back at Warren

"We don't want to hurt you Evan" Will called back

"Yeah so this is your last warning, just get out of the way, or we'll move you" added Warren.

"You know something," started Evan switching his gaze to Will "a few weeks ago I probably would have moved, I would have stepped aside and let the great Will Stronghold pass, but those days are gone

"Evan just move, we dont want to hurt you" pleaded Will

"Shut up Stronghold, you expect everyone to just get out of your way, well not today Will, not fucking today!" Evan shouted at Will. With this last remark the crowd had fallen silent, and all eyes and ears were focused on the drama unfolding in the arena.

"Today I'm going to put your preppy hero ass in its place. Today I'm going to show that it takes more than famous parents to be a hero" finished Evan definatly.

"OK thats to far Evan, whats Will ever doen to you?" said Warren stepping forward

"Stay out of this Peace, just run back to your stupid girlfriend" Evan replied coldly not moving his eyes from Will.

"Alright thats enough out of you, I'll teach you to talk to me like that!" yelled Warren as his arms erupted into orange flames.

"Warren, wait!" cried Will, but it was to late. Warren had already started running towards Evan with his arms in flame. To Will's suprise Evan did'nt even flinch when Warren lept into the air with his fist's above his head ready to crush down onto his small frame. He just kept looking at Will, and with just seconds before Warrens flaming fists connected with his head Evan mouthed the words "watch this" to Will. What happened next was so fast most of the crowd missed what had even occured. All they saw was one second Warren was about to destroy Evan, the next he was sprawled out on the floor, blood flowing freely from his nose. Evan walked slowly to Warren's unmoving form and kicked him viciously in the ribs.

"Evan stop!" screamed Layla from the crowd

"You shut your damn mouth, just bury your head in the ground and wait for your fucking prom!" snapped Evan

"Hey, don' talk to her like that!" yelled Will, anger apparent in his voice.

"Or what the great Will Stronghold is going to make me stop?" said evan cooly delivering another kick to the prone form of Warren Peace.

"Thats the last straw!" shouted Will as he started to run towards Evan. Will launched himself at Evan only to pass right through his like vapour. No sooner had he regained his composure and turned around, he felt a crushing blow hit him hard in the stomach, taking the wind out of him and dropping him to the floor.

"The great Will Stronghold could'nt even handle a little puddle. Your pathetic" said Evan coldly. With those words his arm turned to liquid and wrapped itself around Wills neck pulling him up to Evans face.

"Its a new talent I picked up, comes in handy when putting people in their place" whispered Evan so only Will could hear it.

"Am I good enough for you hero's now? Am I fucking good enough!" he hissed while Will splutered for air.

The liquid noose retracted back into Evans arm and with that he turned and left the silent gym, a satisfied smirk on his lips...


End file.
